Liebe, Sex und Tollerei
by DiggeSchnugge
Summary: Eine lustige Liebesgeschichte über Miroku und Sango


Aller Anfang

Sango lag noch immer benommen in ihren Schlafsack. Vielleicht hatte sie sich die Nacht davor doch etwas übernommen. Ein klein wenig zu viel Sake? Sie wusste nach ein paar Schälchen schon nicht mehr, ob sie noch was anderes getrunken hatte. Erst als sie spürte wie sich ein kalter Lappen auf ihre Stirn legte und eine schwummrige Gestallt neben ihr hockte, kam sie langsam zur Besinnung. Nach kurzem Blinzeln erkannte sie Miroku der sie besorgt anschaute.  
"mh..."  
Eigentlich wollte sie fragen was noch am Abend war, doch mehr als ein Murren bekam sie bei ihrem trockenen Mund nicht hin. Miroku huschte ein kurzes Lächeln auf die Lippen, verschwand aber auch gleich wieder.  
"Du bist auf einmal umgekippt... Bis mir ja eine gute Trinkerin..."  
Scherzte er und hielt ihr eine Schale hin.  
"noch nen Nachschlag?"  
Fragte er gehässig. Ein kurzes Rülpsen von Sango folgte.  
"Baka..."   
murmelte sie, hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund. Ihr Kopf schmerzte so und das sie einfach Ohnmächtig geworden war, ließ ihre Wangen ein wenig erröten. Er lächelte sie auch noch so sanft an. Plötzlich war aus dem Nebenzimmer lautes Poltern und Brüllen zu vernehmen. Sango kniff schmerzverzerrt die Augen zusammen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte nur noch doller.  
"Inu Yasha bekommt wohl seine Standpauke"  
lachte Miroku und schaute kurz in die Richtung des Lärmes.  
"Wieso denn das?"  
fragte Sango leicht genervt, etwas übermüdet und noch immer mit trockenem Mund.  
"Er hat sich wohl auch ein wenig übernommen ... hättest mal sehn sollen wie er Kagome angesprungen hat" Wieder folgte ein Lachen. "Einfach Göttlich!"  
Miroku nickte bestimmt und hielt Sango einen Becher mit Wasser hin. Diese richtete sich auch gleich auf, wobei ihr leicht schwindelig wurde.  
"Vorsicht... nicht so schnell"  
Meinte er nur knapp, gab ihr dann den Becher und schaute sie unentwegt an. Sie fühlte sich sehr unwohl unter seinem Blick. So mal sie nichts damit anfangen konnte, das Inu Yasha Kagome bespringt und das Miroku so gütig zu ihr ist. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch an ihn ran gemacht? Nicht auszudenken wäre das! Sie ermahnte sich selbst so was nicht zu denken, sie und der perverse Mönch. Hah! Soweit käme es noch! Kaum das der Becher geleert war, spürte sie einen heftigen Brechreiz aufkommen. Leicht panisch sprang sie auf, schaffte es gerade noch nach draußen und wurde den Restalkohol in null Komma nichts wieder los. Ein wenig angeekelt hockte sich Miroku hinter sie, hielt ihre Haare zurück, welche geöffnet waren und sorgte dafür, dass sie nicht vorn über kippte. Endlich, als Sango fertig war, gab er ihr ein feuchtes Tuch und räusperte sich leicht.  
"Und wer macht das weg?"  
Plump wie er war, hatte er die von Sango angenehm empfundene Nähe zerstört. Mit einem Handabdruck im Gesicht hockte er nun auf der Wiese und Sango stolzierte Richtung Eingang. Doch schon bevor sie das Haus betreten konnte, gaben ihre Beine wieder nach.  
"uhm..."  
Sie hielt sich den hämmernden Kopf, als plötzlich ein panisch blickender Inu an ihr vorbei huscht und eine völlig ausgerastete Kagome ihm folgt.  
"na nu?"  
Kaede kam um die Ecke, sah die zwei davon stürzen, blickte dann zu Sango herunter und rüber zu Miroku.  
"Na da habt ihr euch alle wohl ein klein wenig übernommen."  
Kicherte sie, half Sango dann ins Haus. Miroku hockte noch immer völlig aufgelöst da und überlegte sich wie er das schöne Blumenbeet sauber bekam. Es so lassen ging wohl schlecht. Sango legte sich zurück auf ihren Schlafplatz und schloss ihre Augen für einen Moment.  
"Kaede?"  
Fragte sie vorsichtig an, bekam dann ein "mhm" zur Antwort.  
"Habe ich gestern noch irgendwas gemacht, was ich bereuen werde?"  
Kaum das die Frage gestellt wurde, wandte sich Kaede lachend zu ihr um.  
"ich denke du hast nichts gemacht, was du nicht auch ohne Alkohol getan hättest, meine Liebe"  
Etwas erleichtert seufzte Sango, doch blieb ihr die Luft im Halse stecken, als Kaede mit einem Aber... anfing.  
"Aber du solltest mal mit Miroku reden... den armen scheint es wohl ziemlich erwischt zu haben"  
Mit diesen Worten ließ die alte Frau Sango nun alleine zurück. Unter anderen Umständen hätte sie bestimmt verstanden was sie meinte, doch nun... Verkatert, mit Kopfweh und einem wieder auftauchendem Brechreiz, einem üblen Geschmack im Mund und einem dreckigen Gefühl ließ sich nur schwer vermuten, was sie getan hatte. Aber was sollte Miroku denn schwer erwischt haben?  
Dieser war draußen dabei Wasserkübel über das Missgeschick zu schütten. Langsam bahnte sich ein Rinnsal zu dem Fluss.  
"Ekelig ..."  
Murrte er leise, schüttete noch einen Eimer drüber und ging dann hinein in die Hütte. Sango saß da, trank noch ein wenig Wasser. Als sich Miroku dann zu ihr setzte, und er wieder dieses sanfte Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, blieb ihr beinahe das Herz stehen. Sie wird sich doch wohl nicht verplappert haben? Oder gar ... Nein! Niemals.  
Miroku schaute sie eine Weile an, streckte sich dann und ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
"Deine Wäsche habe ich im Übrigen schon gewaschen... wenn die Sonne noch eine Weile scheint, wird sie am Abend sauber sein."  
Er fuchtelte unbestimmt mit der Hand in der Luft herum.  
"Du hast was!"  
Meinte sie entsetzt, schaute an sich herunter und merkte, dass sie mehr oder minder nichts trug, außer einem T-Shirt von Kagome. Hochrot zog sie die Decke hoch und verdeckte alles, was für Miroku interessant sein könnte.  
"Eigentlich wollte Kagome deine Wäsche waschen, weil sie meinte, dass ich da nicht bei soll... Aber sie war dann so mit Inu Yasha beschäftigt, dass sie es ganz vergessen hat."  
Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf, stütze sich nach hinten auf seinen Armen ab und sah zu Sango.  
"keine Sorge... Kaede hat dich umgezogen, ich habe nichts gesehn"  
meinte er und klang dabei recht bockig. Er drehte seinen Kopf weg, legte sich dann auf die Seite und war allzeit bereit Sango irgendwelche Wünsche zu erfüllen.  
"mh..." Sango ließ die Decke etwas lockerer. "Kaede sagte ich soll mit dir reden... ich weiß nur nich worüber... habe ich irgendwas getan?"  
Fragte sie noch einmal, Miroku lehnte aber nur durch eine Handbewegung ab.  
"Du warst zwar ziemlich anhänglich, aber..."  
"Aber?"  
"Aber ich habe deinen Zustand nicht ausgenutzt"  
Wieder setzte er sich hin, schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Irgendwie kamen Sango seine Augen so traurig vor. Sie glaubte ihm nicht, dass sie nichts getan hat, so mal er behauptet ihren Zustand nicht ausgenutzt zu haben. Aber wenn es nichts auszunutzen gab?  
"Was habe ich gemacht, Miroku"  
fragte sie mit Nachdruck und erntete einen tiefen Seufzer.  
"Du hast lediglich gesagt wie süß ich doch sei, und wie eifersüchtig es dich immer macht, mich mit anderen Frauen zu sehen... das war alles... dann bist du umgekippt und hast geschlafen wie ein Stein."  
Er schaute nun auf den Boden, schien über irgendwas nachzudenken.  
"und nen Wetttrinken hast du zuvor mit Inu Yasha gemacht, hast verloren und solltest deshalb irgendwas sagen was dir total peinlich ist."  
Fügte er noch hinzu, stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
"Ich seh mal nach deiner Kleidung."  
Sango schaute ihm hinterher und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es ihn verletzt hat. Vielleicht nicht das sie es sagte, oder das es ihr peinlich ist, sondern das sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnert. Immerhin war es was Bedeutendes. Am liebsten hätte sie es ihm jetzt noch einmal gesagt, doch irgendwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen, irgendwie... schien es so ... gelogen!  
Schwer seufzend ließ sie sich zurück sinken, schloss die Augen und fing an nachzudenken... sofern es ihr Kopf zuließ. Doch schon nach einiger Zeit hatte sie der Schlaf wieder in seine Fänge genommen und ließ sie ihren Kater ausschlafen.

Fortsetzung folgt...

Bitte bitte schreibt einen Kommentar T.T  
Ich muss wissen ob es sich lohnt weiter zu machen xD  
Danke im Voraus  
knuff


End file.
